Raceme
by Zuihara Ame
Summary: Mencari sebuah kebenaran itu seperti mencari kenyataan diri sendiri yang sangat pahit. Dimana mereka berdua harus menutupi lubang di hati dengan baik-baik dan menyelesaikan semua yang dihadapi. Naruto sebagai manusia yang memiliki gelar tinggi dimata orang lain, lalu Sasuke sebagai sosok vampir yang bergerak mengais harapan serta kehidupan keluarganya. SasuFem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Raceme**

 **Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Raceme — Zuihara Ame**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **awas ranjau typo, OOC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: Recluse

Lilin di atas wadah yang menempel di dinding bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin dari ventilasi udara. Petir menyambar di langit-langit. Air mata langit turun dengan derasnya. Langit hitam legam seperti mulut gua besar tiada berdasar. Desiran angin yang menyentuh kulit—yang sebenarnya sudah tua—sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan dingin kulitnya sendiri. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat jam dinding tua di dinding yang bercat kusam.

"Tidak salah lagi. DASAR BODOH!" Suara pukulan keras terdengar menggema di rumah tua, besar dan gelap. Namun suara itu teredam oleh petir di luar.

Detakan jarum detik kembali berputar menjadi hitungan jam. Pukul dua dini hari lewat lima menit orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum kunjung pulang. Beberapa kali juga ia memasang telinganya, barangkali orang itu mengetuk pintu atau suara langkah kaki. Setidaknya itu pikirannya.

Hanya beberapa lilin yang masih bertahan. Lilin-lilin lain sudah hancur menjadi sasaran ketidaksabarannya. Ruangan itu menjadi semakin gelap.

Sambaran petir sudah berhenti. Hujan juga sudah mereda. Ia masih menunggu di bawah jam dinding tua itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu besar derderit. Terlihat sosok kurus masuk dengan mengenakan mantel lusuh yang basah kuyub. Goresan-goresan di kulit karamelnya menimbulkan darah. Napasnya terengah-engah, badannya gemetaran. Dengan cepat sosok yang menunggu sedari tadi muncul dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba dengan satu tendangan meluncur di pipi yang memiliki tanda lahir. Dengan tendangan kuat itu ia tergolek mencium lantai kayu dan meneteskan darah dari sudut bibir dan salah satu lubang hidung. Tangannya yang basah dan bercampur dengan tanah mengusap darah itu kemudian tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali berdiri.

"Tendang aku lagi!" Katanya sambil berteriak.

Satu pukulan mendarat di perutnya. Ia tumbang.

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak tahu berterima kasih?!" Sol sepatu berhasil bertabrakan dengan perut wanita berambut pirang itu. Berkali-kali. "Berani-beraninya kau berteriak kepadaku!" Teriaknya di depan wajah Naruto. Ia mendendang lagi perut Naruto hingga Naruto bergeser tiga meter dari tempat sembelumnya. Merasa puas dengan itu dia meninggalkan Naruto. Saat sepatunya akan melangkah ke anak tangga, Naruto bersuara.

"Terserah kau apakan aku. Bahkan jika sampai aku matipun aku rela. Asal jangan kau hancurkan keluargaku. " Katanya mantap walaupun dengan menahan rasa sakit. Naruto berusaha berdiri tetapi ia sudah terlalu lemah.

"Cih! Dasar wanita bodoh!." Sasuke berbalik badan dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawa ke kamar Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tua berdentang. Dentangan yang kedua belas menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Naruto sudah tidur—setidaknya itu yang dilihat Sasuke—setelah para pelayan rumah tadi membersihkan luka, mengobati dan membersihkan diri Naruto. Sasuke masih berdiri dekat jendela kamar Naruto menghadap remulan yang bersinar setelah tertutup hujan dan awan. Dengan sesekali matanya melihat Naruto yang tidur.

Ia menghampiri Naruto. Jari tangan kanannya mendekat pada kepala Naruto, tapi dia ragu. Akhirnya ia tarik kembali jemarinya.

"Maaf." Bisiknya di telinga kiri Naruto. Dengan perhalan menggigit leher Naruto dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah dua teguk darah, ia kembali berdiri.

 _Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Naruto._

Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar Naruto, menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dari kamar itu, Naruto membuka matanya bersama dengan air mata yang menetes. Ia memegangi dadanya. Terasa sakit sekali. Denyutan disitu lebih sakit daripada denyutan akibat gigitan Sasuke yang ada di leher Naruto.

Rasanya sesak sekali. Dan ini juga memusingkan. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah, hatinya berteriak-teriak. Seolah-olah hati itu disayat oleh garpu-garpu yang berkarat.

"Sudahlah, hentikan!" Teriaknya yang dipendam dalam tangisan. "Aku benar-benar tidak kuat!" Lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun dia berteriak, dia memang sudah digariskan untuk tetap bertahan. Melawan segala sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin lenyap dari dunia ini. Ini semua salah siapa?

 _Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, tunggu sebentar lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu tetap gelap meskipun matahari sudah muncul. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit merintih karena perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Menyibak selimut tebal berwarna putih tulang kemudian duduk dari tidurnya. Saat kepalanya menoleh pada meja samping tempat tidur, disana sudah tersedia roti dan susu. Naruto mengembuskan napas berat, kemudian dibukanyalah penutup gelas susu dan diteguk tidak banyak. Susu itu hampir dingin, berarti dia sudah tidak bangun seperti biasanya. Tangannya meraih roti, dan memakannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Ah, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, semenjak bencana datang. Dengan bekas gigitan di leher, perlakuan keras, dicekoki darah, dipukul, ditendang, namun anehnya, para pelayan di rumah itu melayani Naruto dengan baik. Itu semua membuat dia frustasi dan membuat dia berpikir bahwa dia dilayani pelayan untuk disiksa oleh tuan pelayan itu sendiri. Kadangkala, ia malah menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri karena merasa jijik dengan itu semua. Seakan-akan, sentuhan dari pelayan-pelayan dan perlakuan Sasuke ditiap sentimeter kulitnya adalah parasit-parasit yang menggerogoti secara perlahan-lahan hingga masuk dalam perasaanya. Meskipun begitu, ia harus tetap menahan semuanya. Ini semua demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Tangannya mengepal kuat, bibir bawahnya digigit sekejap. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang luas. Disana, seseorang sedang duduk di kursi yang berlapis beludru warna merah hati mengahadap jendela. Sudah tau dengan kedatangan Naruto, seseorang itu mengangkat satu jari lalu menggerakkan jarinya sebagai isyarat agar Naruto datang padanya. Naruto menghela napas, dia bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju orang itu. Ketika sampai di sisi kanan kursi, satu detik berikutnya posisi Naruto sudah pindah. Kini ia sedang duduk di kursi itu dimana ia di bawah orang yang kini tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan lapar.

Sekali lagi, Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit. Ia hanya yakin, suatu saat ia akan bisa keluar dari cengkraman vampir buas ini.

"Itadakimasu." Selanjutnya, gigi taring tajam menancap pada leher Naruto sebelah kanan. Naruto sedikit merintih. Dia merasakan darahnya mengalir masuk dalam rongga mulut, hingga darah yang megalir keluar akibat sesapan itu juga terasa. Darah yang disesap itu seakan tak mau pergi dari tubuh Naruto hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Hampir sepuluh tegukan yang orang itu rasakan, dan tubuh Naruto juga perlahan-lahan mulai lemas.

Semula yang ia berpegangan pada kedua bantalan kursi, sekarang pegangannya kendur. Namun, Naruto masih bisa berbicara.

"Su-sudah cukup Sa-Sa-Sasuke." Bersamaan dengan nama Sasuke yang diucapkan, Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Lihat, sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Sasuke mengusap darah di sisi-sisi bibirnya dengan jempol dan mengoleskan darah itu pada bibir Naruto.

"Kau memang cantik, dan enak." Sasuke mendengus penuh kemenangan.

"Diam kau, Sasuke." Tukas Naruto dengan lemah.

"Ya, aku akan diam," Sasuke mendongakkan dagu Naruto dengan jempolnya, "untuk sementara. Dan ku persilakan kau untuk mencari kebenarannya. Kebenaran yang membuat dirimu menjadi seperti ini." Sasuke membuang muka Naruto dengan sedikit kasar.

Hati Naruto mencelos. "Ya, aku akan menemukannya. Ketika aku menemukannya akan kupastikan bahwa kalianlah bangsa vampir yang bersalah. Akan kupastikan itu!"

"Hmm.. begitu.." Sasuke turun dari posisinya kemudian ia memandang jendela. "Kalaupun kau sudah memastikan, kupersilakan kau berteriak semaumu!"

"Kami manusia tidak bersalah! Keluargaku tidak bersalah! Sekalipun aku melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi, darah mereka, jeritan mereka, itu semua karena kalian!" Naruto berkata sambil berteriak dengan tenaga yang ia miliki sekarang. Suaranya juga parau. "Setiap air mataku, akan kupastikan kalian menerima hukumannya! Karena mereka juga menyayangiku!" Satu tetes air mata turun.

"Wah wah.. Tuan Putri memang selalu ingin melindungi rakyatnya. Ketika rakyat menangis, kau juga menangis. Ketika mereka tertawa, maka kau akan tertawa juga? Atau keluargamu akan tertawa juga? Sudahlah, anggap saja ini rumahmu."

"Sudah cukup dengan ocehanmu itu, Vampir! Kalian bangsa vampir Uchiha memang kejam!"

"Memangnya berapa umurmu hingga kau berani untuk menghentikan ocehanku? Dan tahu apa kau tentang bangsa Uchiha? Hm? " Sasuke berjalan ke samping kursi. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua pipi Naruto. "Lihatlah lurus ke depan. Tirai itu, kaca itu, pohon yang tumbuh disana, angin yang berhembus, bahkan daun yang jatuh, mereka tidak akan peduli denganmu. Mereka menutupi suaramu, menutupi tangisanmu, menutupi teriakanmu. Jadi, berteriaklah, menangislah, orang-orang bodoh disana tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

Dengan menatap lurus, Naruto menahan sakit cengkraman. Air matanya kembali menetes. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Hatinya terasa terbakar. Ingin ia menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, berteriak bahwa ini semua sudah jelas adalah kesalahan bangsa vampir, namun tubuhnya menolak.

"Terus saja cari kebenaranyan, Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari pipi Naruto, sekejap kemudian dia mencium dan menjilat darah yang ada pada bibir Naruto. "Kau manis." Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi di ruangan itu.

Sepi. Dingin. Naruto merengkuh lututnya dan menangis deras dalam kesendirian. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya. Tidak ada orang yang menepuk punggung dan memelukknya dengan hangat. Tidak ada orang yang mengelus surai pirangnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada orang yang memberikan cerita-cerita hangat, tidak ada canda tawa.

Hanyalah ruangan kosong dengan sedikit cahaya dari luar, biar-binar lilin, hawa dingin. Bergelung dengan bagian-bagian dirinya yang perlahan-lahan retak. Apakah retakan-retakan itu bisa kembali utuh seperti sedia kala? Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya. Orang-orang terkasihnya jauh dalam genggamannya. Adakah caranya untuk kembali? Ketika bencana ini belum datang, ketika darah-darah berlum berceceran, ingin rasanya ia mengembalikan waktu itu. Apakah bisa?

Kini, suara sesenggukannya menemaninya. Air mata asin mengusap tangannya, rasa sakit menggerogotinya.

 _Ibu, Ayah, Kakak, tunggu sebentar lagi._

"Permisi, Nona."

Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke suara yang ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan menyuruh kami mengantar Nona ke kamar Anda." Ucap salah satu pelayan itu.

"Baiklah." Angguk Naruto tanpa harapan.

Dengan segera, kedua pelayan itu membantu Naruto berjalan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kalian di belakangku saja."

"Baik, Nona." Kedua pelayan itu mengangguk.

Di ruangan lain, Sasuke berdiri menghadap sebuah kotak kecil diatas meja. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Di dalam dadanya sakit, sesak sekali rasanya. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas ucapan yang telah ia lontarkan. Ia sudah muak.

 _Andai saja kau mengerti._

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Hai, semua~**

 **Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang menurut saya memiliki 'dalam yang berat' (?)**

 **Ah iya apalah itu. Wkwkwkwkw. xD**

 **Tiba-tiba saja saya ingin membuat fanfic dengan unsur-unsur yang ada kerajaan sama vampirnya gituu~**

 **Semoga saja dan saya sangat berharap besar kalau fanfic ini nantinya bisa selesai dengan baik dan memuaskan (bagi saya)/apaan sih?**

 **Dan ini adalah fic pertama Sasufem!Naru yang saya buat. Semoga kalian suka, ya.. ^^**

 **Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?**

 **Ingin tahu?**

 **Lihat saja nanti! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raceme**

 **Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Raceme — Zuihara Ame**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **awas ranjau typo, OOC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : Recondite

 _Kemarin_

Langit malam bergelayut. Awan mendung merembes dari arah selatan menuju arah lainnya. Angin hujan sudah bertiup kencang saat ia keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan penuh ketakutan dan khawatir. Tapi biarlah, sekarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Saat ini kaki kuda yang ia tunggangi sudah penuh dengan lumpur hingga ke lutut kuda. Mantel biru yang ia kenakan berkibar-kibar. Tudung mantel sudah tak lagi bertengger di kepala bersurai pirang. Setelah melewati kota yang keadaannya sangat buruk, Naruto hanya bisa menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Tembok penuh dengan warna merah. Darah. Meskipun kota yang sudah ia lewati tadi sangat sepi, seperti kota yang tak berpenghuni, namun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa warga kota masih disana, bersembunyi di tempat yang aman di bawah tanah rumah mereka.

Kedua tangannya semakin mengerat pada tali kemudi kuda sambil berteriak agar kuda tersebut berlari lebih cepat lagi. Sorot matanya terus menuju jalan ke istana. Ketika sudah sampai di pintu gerbang pertama, kuda itu berjingkat dan berteriak. Sontak membuat penunggangnya langsung jatuh lantaran kaget.

"Ada apa ini?! Mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Satu tetes air matanya turun.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis, Naruto." Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan memegang tali kuda lalu menenangkan kuda itu seraya menatap ke istana. Dengan segera ia kembali menaiki kudanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gerbang kedua.

Ketika gerbang kedua hampir dekat, ia memperlambat pacu kudanya. Dilihatnya area sekitar, tidak ada siapapun yang berjaga. Dari keempat api penerang yang menyala, hanya ada satu api penerang yang tetap pada tempatnya sedangkan tiga lainnya berada di tanah dan dua diantara mereka sudah padam. Naruto turun kemudian menali tali kudanya pada besi di tembok.

"Tunggulah disini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala kuda kemudian dia berjalan masuk.

Mata Naruto membelalak ketika ia sampai disini, di pintu masuk istana. Darah. Tangan karamelnya mengatup pada mulut. Lorong yang menuju ke aula istana itu gelap. Tak ada satupun api penerang yang menyala. Kakinya berhenti. Tak sanggup untuk lebih berjalan masuk ke istana dengan melewati mayat di depannya. Ketakutan memuncak, bahkan sulit untuk sekadar menelan ludah, namun ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada manusia-manusia bersimbah darah di depannya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Naruto." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menghembuskan napas, tangannya mengepal. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati mayat-mayat itu. Dikeadaan yang seperti ini, ia tahu dimana keluarganya sekarang. Persembunyian bawah tanah. Untuk sekarang, yang dipikirkan Naruto hanyalah keluarganya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Naruto berlari ke persembunyian bawah tanah. Aula istana sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan tangga menuju ke tempat persembunyian hanya diterangi oleh beberapa api penerang. Sampailah ia di depan pintu persembunyian bawah tanah. Penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu kaget.

"Tuan Putri Naruto.."

Menghiraukan mereka, Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Ibu, Ayah!" Teriaknya. Semua pasang mata menuju ke arah Naruto. Hening seketika. Manik biru laut Naruto mencari sosok Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Naruto!" Teriak salah seolah perempuan berambut merah panjang dari sebelah kursi besar. Ia berlari menuju arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Tanyanya khawatir. Air matanya turun.

Di sana, di kursi besar itu, laki-laki yang berumur hampir sama dengan perempuan tadi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia yang memakai mantel kebesaran kerajaan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan ikut memeluknya. Air mata Naruto tumpah.

BRAK!

Beberapa buku yang di bawa oleh pemuda bermanik jingga jatuh.

"Naruto!" Pemuda itu juga berlari kepada Naruto. Dan ikut berpelukan. Tangisan penuh syukur dan kerindunan itu dilihat oleh semua anggota kerajaan yang berada di ruangan yang cukup terang dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan sekaligus kelegaan. Belum selesai melepas kerinduan, satu suara terdengar.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Yang Mulia Raja. Bagaimana dengan keputusan Anda?" Seketika itu juga empat orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto mendongakkan pandangannya kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Maaf menyelamu, Naruto. Tapi wilayah kerajaan dalam keadaan yang buruk."

"Apa maks—"

"Jalankan segera apa yang telah dikatakan Kakashi. Perintahkan seluruh prajurit, perawat dan tabib kerajaan untuk menolong rakyat. Segera kubur para prajurit yang sudah meninggal. Perketat penjagaan persembuyian ini!"

Dengan segera kalimat perintah itu dilaksanakan. Anggota kerajaan berhamburan untuk menjalankan perintah.

"Dengar," Raja bersurai pirang itu menangkup pipi Naruto halus, "kau harus cepat pergi dari sini, Kurama akan mengantarmu."

Naruto menatap Ayahnya dengan kilat mata bingung.

"Ta-tapi aku baru saja sampai, Ayah.."

"Ssst.." jari telunjuk sang Ayah menempel pada bibir Naruto. "kau harus melakukannya, Sayang."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto melepaskan jari telunjuk Ayahnya. "Aku baru saja kembali. Kenapa kalian menyuruhku pergi?"

Kedua tangan Naruto dipegang oleh Kakaknya. Naruto menatap Kakaknya.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku akan—"

"Aku tidak mau pergi Kak Kurama.. Kumohon." Tatapan Naruto penuh harap.

Kurama menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu, jangan takut."

Mata Naruto beralih kepada Ibunya. "Kumohon, Bu.. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku baru saja sampai." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Ibu Naruto menahan air mata. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Dengar, Nak. Turutilah apa yang diperintah oleh Ayahmu." Sang Ibu melepas pelukannya, "ingat, kami selalu disini," ia menunjuk dada Naruto, "jangan kau merasa takut." Sang Ibu tersenyum untuk menguatkan putrinya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku, Naruto. Kushina, Kurama, ikut aku juga."

Dengan segera, mereka berjalan menuju lorong bagian paling bawah dengan membawa lilin.

"Kenapa Ayah membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto sembari memperhatikan anak tangga yang ia pijak. "Bukankah Ayah selalu melarangku untuk pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Untuk sekarang, hanya ada satu tempat yang terlarang untukmu. Tempat yang kita tuju sudah bukan tempat terlarang lagi."

"Kenapa, Ayah?"

Sang Ayah menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak, suasana hening.

"Untuk dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Sahut Kurama dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu, Kak?"

"Minato.. " Panggil Kushina lembut.

Si pemilik nama melanjutkan langkah kakinya, "Ayo, kita harus cepat," diikuti oleh tiga orang dibelakangnya.

Naruto menunduk. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia dibawa ke ruangan itu. Pikiran Naruto berputar-putar dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Ayah dan Kakaknya. Namun ia tidak boleh diam saja dan terpuruk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin saja tidak bisa ia tanyakan setelah ini.

"Ayah," panggil Naruto memecah keheningan. "Aku sangat yakin ini adalah serangan penghisap darah itu." Masih hening, hanya ada suara Naruto dan langkah kaki mereka.

"Apa ini serangan kedua mereka?" Lanjut Naruto diikuti manik biru lautnya sendu.

"Ya, ini adalah serangan kedua mereka." Minato menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Lalu apakah mereka mengambil banyak orang?" Mata Naruto berkilat.

"Tidak seperti dulu."

Hening sejenak bersama kaki mereka yang memasuki ruangan dimana pintu besar berjarak lima meter dari mereka terpampang.

"Jadi begitu." Naruto membalikan badannya cepat menghadap Ibunya.

"Jadi begitu? Lalu kenapa Ayah diam saja?!" Naruto berteriak. "Apa Ayah akan diam saja sama seperti apa yang terjadi padaku dulu?!"

Kushina membelalak, Minato menghentikan langkahnya, Kurama mematung diam.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruhku pergi lagi?! Bukankah aku sekarang sudah kembali?!" Naruto mendekat kepada Ibunya, "aku sangat takut, Bu."

"Kenapa, Ayah?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Ayahnya.

Minato memjamkan matanya.

"Saat aku dibawa oleh vampir itu, kenapa Ayah diam saja?! Kenapa? Apakah aku bersalah kepada kalian?" Air mata Naruto keluar.

"Ayah, katakan sesuatu."

Minato mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto menghapiri Kakaknya. "Kak, katakan sesuatu! Jawablah…"

Naruto beralih kepada Ibunya. "Ibu, kumohon.. Katakan sesuatu."

Kushina mengatup mulutnya, ia memajamkan matanya menahan air mata.

"Apakah kalian sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Suara Naruto parau.

"Naruto!" Teriak Minato.

Naruto duduk tersimpuh. Lilin yang dia bawa jatuh. Tumpah ruah sudah air matanya. Kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya. Ia terisak-isak.

Lilin yang dibawa Kushina merosot dari tangannya, ia langsung memeluk putrinya erat sembari berusaha menahan air mata. Dieluslah rambut panjang putrinya. Kushina hanya diam, mulutnya berat untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Kurama hanya menunduk dengan pandangan sendu melihat ibunya yang memeluk adiknya

"Kau harus menjadi gadis yang kuat, Naruto." Kata Minato disela sesenggukan putrinya.

"Jangan bertanya lagi apakah kami tidak menyayangimu. Jika kami tak menyayangimu, Ibumu tidak akan memelukmu seperti ini."

Kushina mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. "Kami sangat menyayangimu, Sayang."

Naruto menghentikan tangisannya. Kushina mendongakkan wajah Naruto kemudian menyapu air mata Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Ucap Minato lagi.

Kushina membantu Naruto berdiri. Minato membuka gembok dari pintu besar itu.

"Ayo masuk." Kata Minato setelah pintu besar itu terbuka.

Setelah mereka masuk, Minato menutup kembali pintu itu. Mata Naruto melihat sekeliling. Terdapat meja besar dari akar kayu dan di sekelilingnya ada kursi-kursi kayu yang melingkari meja itu. Di tengah meja itu, terdapat tumbuhan berukuran sedang yang hidup. Naruto dan Kushina menghampiri meja itu. Minato mengambil sebuah buku dari rak buku besar yang melingkari ruangan.

"Perpustakaan kedua istana." Ucap Kurama sambil menaruh lilin di meja.

Minato menuju meja besar itu. Meletakkan buku yang sudah terbuka di meja. Menampakkan halaman buku dimana di dalamnya memperlihatkan sebuah gambar. Naruto melihat buku itu.

"Apa ini tumbuhan itu?" Mata Naruto beralih pada tumbuhan di atas meja kemudian kembali menatap buku.

"Hawthorn. Tumbuh langka, hanya di temukan di hutan sebelah timur. Penangkal—" mata Naruto melihat sejenak tumbuhan itu lagi,"—vampir."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?" Nada bicara Sasuke dalam. Yang disebut dengan Itachi masih menggoyangkan gelas berisi darah dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya keluar?" Sorot mata Sasuke masih tetap menuju pada Itachi yang membelakanginya.

Bunyi guntur terdengar di luar sana. Itachi mendongak memperhatikan langit gelap yang mulai semakin gelap.

"Dia sendirian dan sebentar lagi hujan. Bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Tertangkap? Apa mau mu?" tukas Itachi, "Hei, jangan terlalu khawatir kepadanya." Itachi membalikkan badan seraya menenggak habis _minuman_ nya.

Lilin di atas wadah yang menempel di dinding bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin dari ventilasi udara.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan mati begitu saja?" Itachi mendekat kepada Sasuke.

Petir menyambar di langit-langit.

"Biarkan dia yang mencari sendiri. Dia tidak akan mati. Karena," Itachi menepuk pundak kiri Sasuke sambil berlalu, "ada seseorang yang lebih mengiginkan dia untuk hidup."

Hujan langsung turun menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Benda itu akan sangat membantu. Lagipula, dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal _itu_. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya untuk mengatasi ini. Ayah mempercayaimu. Kami yang menangani dari dalam. Jangan sampai cintamu itu ditelan. Buat dia mengerti."

"Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi." Ucap Sasuke dalam.

Dalam sekejap Itachi hilang. Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Tidak salah lagi. DASAR BODOH!" Suara pukulan keras terdengar menggema di rumah tua, besar dan gelap. Namun suara itu teredam oleh petir di luar.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Hai, selamat pagi, siang, sore malam semua~**

 **Yah, ini memang pendek. /belum bisa buat panjang**

 **Tapi saya sangat suka sekali karena bisa selesai chap dua! AAAA! /digampar**

 **Masalah wattpad, tenang saja. Kalau sewaktu-waktu saya pindah ke sana saya akan kasih kabar kok.**

 **Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan foll kalian. Sangat membantu syekali. ^^**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader yang nggak review tapi langsung ngomong. /apaan?**

 **Muehehehe~ Saya tahu kalian di sana. xD**

 **Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raceme**

 **Naruto — Masashi Khishimoto**

 **Raceme — Zuihara Ame**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **Awas ranjau typo, OOC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 : Remind

Sesenggukan kecil terdengar menggema di ruangan besar. Jelas sekali karena dia sendirian. Rambut pirang panjangnya benar-benar memeluk tubuh pucat yang terselimuti _long dress_ tidur berwarna putih tulang. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk didongakkan menyerang sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela ruangan itu. Ia berusaha untuk berhenti dari sesenggukan namun ia masih setia dengan posisinya yang sekarang: duduk mendekap lututnya di atas karpet beludru merah hati. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan. Tidak jelas.

Manik biru lautnya masih terus menatap keluar. Terpancar kerinduan yang amat sangat disana, namun kerinduan itu terbendung oleh kondisinya sekarang.

Ya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun. Selamat-lamatnya ia berpikir, pasti hatinya tak terima. Gejolak perasaan yang ada di hatinya lebih besar dari pemikirannya.

Manusia itu lemah.

Mungkin itu yang ia gumamkan dari tadi.

Sebenarnya ia ingin marah. Bukan manusia yang ia marahi. Namun makhluk ganas penghisap darah yang berwujud manusia.

Ia kembali ingat dengan perlakukan ibunya pada dirinya saat terakhir kali ia _kembali_ ke rumahnya.

Ibunya benar-benar mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang dan mendukungnya agar tidak bersedih. Bukan berarti Ayah gadis itu tak menyayangi dan tak mendukung anak perempuannya, tapi Ayahnya hanya menginginkan anaknya untuk menjadi kuat dalam menghadapi masalah.

Bukan—lagi—hanya itu saja, namun disisni juga.

 _Orang_ itu.

 _Orang_ yang ada di dekatnya. Sudahlah, hentikan kalimat-kalimat itu, hatinya sudah tidak kuat.

Naruto bergerak. Ia menggulung rambut pirangnya ke atas. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ada _seseorang_ di tempat tidurnya. _Orang_ itu duduk di pinggiran kasur membelakangi si gadis. Rambutnya mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Tidak salah lagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ke kamar ku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Apa mendengarkan tangisan orang lain itu perbuatan yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke diam.

Tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Sunyi yang berbeda. Bukan sunyi yang dingin di malam yang dingin. Namun atmosfer _diantara mereka masihlah dingin._

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke menggantung.

"Ya?" Gadis itu bingung.

"Jika kau masih menangis seperti itu.." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto. Sangat dekat. Bahkan napas Naruto terasa oleh kulit wajah dingin Sasuke. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam wajah Naruto. Dan lebih dalam lagi pada mata biru laut Naruto yang merefleksikan wajah Sasuke sendiri. Naruto hanya diam, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya: _apa yang kau lakukan?_ Tapi hatinya tak mengizinkan.

Perlahan-lahan jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto hingga sampai pada mata Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sasuke menghapus bekas air mata di wajah Naruto. Dalam diri Naruto, pikiran dan hatinya berperang dimana tubuh memihak pada sang hati. Naruto ragu untuk semakin mendekat pada Sasuke. Tapi pinggang Naruto telah ditarik oleh tangan kiri Sasuke agar mereka lebih dekat lagi.

"… kau sangat jelek." Ucap Sasuke menyambung kalimatnya tadi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, hidungnya mencari-cari aroma Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Depan yang sangat dekat. Atau bukan itu, dirinya yang sekarang menempel pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk memandang wajah melihat suatu perasaan yang bercampur disana. Ketenangan, rindu, cemas, takut, sedih, bahagia (mungkin) yang menjadi satu—yang entah sampai kapan. Anggap saja itu hanya untuk saat ini. Sementara—hanya sekilas.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Mata biru laut dan hitam legam kini bertemu. Bertemu dalam kesunyian tanpa suara. Hanya ada udara yang keluar dari hidung disana. Hanya ada napas disana. Hanya ada sinar bulan yang masuk lewat kaca jendela ada mereka. Mereka berdua.

Sepi.

Dan kehancuran.

Naruto menunduk. Menyandarkan kepala bersurai pirangnya di dada _orang_ yang kini di di depannya. Ia kembali terisak. Mulanya hanya isakan kecil, lama-kelamaan isakan itu menjadi deru tangis yang lebih keras dari tagisan yang sebelumnya. Tangan Naruto meremas pakaian Sasuke. Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil mengusap lembut punggung Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak melihat langit-langit yang gelap. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Pelukannya semakin ia eratkan pada Naruto. Deru tangis Naruto semakin tak kuat menahan beban tubuh. Meskipun ia dipeluk erat, merosotlah tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengusap punggung Naruto. Kedua tangan dingin itu mengusap air mata yang turun dengan lembut. Naruto mulai menghentikan tangisannya perlahan.

"Sasu-sasu..ke." Panggil Naruto terbata-bata karena sesenggukannya.

"Sas..su.. Sa-su-ke.." Lagi.

Sasuke diam. Ia masih setia mengusap air mata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kumohon.." Naruto mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, "kumohon.. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." Hanya beberapa isakan kecil yang sekarang terdengar.

"Kumohon.." Naruto semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam. Matanya semakin menembus pada mata biru laut Naruto. Ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang sangat terlilit oleh duri-duri tajam yang menjalar.

"Jangan menahanku." Sambung Naruto dengan suara parau. "Lepaskan aku." Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman simpul dibibirnya. Manik hitam Sasuke yang melihat senyuman itu merasa getir.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan mengembuskannya. Ia teringat kata-kata Ayahnya untuk menjadi perempuan yang kuat dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya dari kesedihan.

"Maaf." Satu kalimat meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Kumohon.. Aku sekarang mencoba untuk menjadi perempuan yang kuat."

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Naruto kaget.

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap menahanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Karena aku masih suka _menyiksamu._ "

Telinga Naruto tiba-tiba panas. Hatinya yang masih kacau menjadi lebih tak karuan. Dia ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia tahan. Akhirnya ia berdiri. Sasuke juga berdiri.

"Sasuke," Naruto menunduk, "sebenarnya aku paham. Aku tahu. Dan aku merasa sangat jijik." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu dibuka lagi dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apalagi saat pelayan-pelayan itu mengobati lukaku, membersihkan tubuhku, mengganti bajuku..." Jeda sebentar, "bahkan makanan yang mereka antarkan selalu membuatku muak. Aku tidak ingin memakan itu. Tapi.."

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. ".. apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Sambung Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apapun yang kau lakukan itu bisa menyiksaku?!" Tanya Naruto parau namun dengan nada yang sedikit naik. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto tapi tak dijawab oleh Sasuke

"Sasuke!" Naruto dengan cepat membalikan tubuh Sasuke. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau bisa menyiksaku?!" Naruto berteriak. Satu titik air matanyanya keluar. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, matanya kalap. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu. Mata Naruto membelalak.

"Sasuke, lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan cepat. Naruto mencoba untuk tetap ditempat, tapi kakinya tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke lepaskan!"

Sasuke masih diam dan tidak peduli pada Naruto yang memintanya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Mereka sampai disebuah ruangan. Naruto dihempaskan keras ke lantai. Ia sedikit berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa disadari Naruto, siku sebelah kanan Naruto robek dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Naruto berdiri.

Dengan mata membelalak ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke acuh, ia menuju satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu yang dekat dengan jendela. Ia membuka sesuatu disana, lalu dengan cepat ia menyeret Naruto untuk berdiri ke depan meja itu. Sasuke mengambil benda yang berada di kotak kecil yang ia buka, menampakkan benda itu langsung di depan mata Naruto. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang manis, tapi ia tahan. Dia menucapkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudku adalah ini!" Nada bicara Sasuke tercekat.

Mata Naruto membelalak melihat benda yang berputar itu. Di bawah sinar bulan, benda itu bergerak memutar memantulkan kilaunya. Benda itu berwarna perak berbentuk akar pendek yang menjulur keluar dengan rapi. Ditengah-tengah akar dan ditiap-tiap ujung akar ada kristal kecil berwarna merah hati.

Naruto bingung sekaligus kaget.

Sasuke diam. Ia tetap menggenggam rantai tipis benda itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu, bukan?" Sasuke membuka suara lagi dengan sedikit geraman.

Naruto masih membelalak bingung. Ia juga tak percaya dengan apa yang kini ada di depan matanya.

"Akan ku jelaskan padamu. Ini, adalah benda paling terkutuk diantara kami. Benda ini bisa menghancurkan kami, dan apa kau tahu? Manusia itu benar-benar sangat lemah! Aku membenci mereka!" Sasuke menggeram sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang masih membatu. "Benda ini.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Lidahnya seperti terlilit. Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan kalimat _busuk_ yang paling menyakitkan hatinya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menghubungkan benda itu dengan kelemahan manusia?!" Naruto menaikkan nadanya, hatinya mencelos. Hati itu bak kertas yang menjadi buntalan sampah kemudian jatuh menuju lubang yang sangat dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke. _Sungguh._ Apalagi dengan menyangkutpautkan 'manusia'. Naruto tak rela. Hati dan pikirannya menjerumus kepada manusia—rakyatnya. Katakanlah jikakalau itu benar. Dan memang benar rakyatnya dikatai oleh makhluk rendahan penghisap darah yang hanya bisa menimbulkan korban. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya sudah penuh. Dadanya panas. Namun Sasuke acuh dengan ekspresi Naruto yang sekarang. Ia malah meneruskan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang sedikit rancu.

"Kau.. akan.."

"Apa?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau akan menjadi... bagian dari ka—"

"Permisi, Tuan Sasuke. Tuan Itachi menunggu Anda di bawah." Seorang pelayan dengan lancangnya memotong kalimat Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menaruh benda itu di kotak asal. Ia menyambar tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Sargah Naruto.

Sasuke diam lalu memberikan Naruto pada pelayan itu dan menyuruh pelayan itu mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian memegang lengan Naruto lembut dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya menurut. Tapi kilau manik biru lautnya sendu. Di lorong tempat ia berbelok, ia melihat Sasuke sekilas sedang menuju seseorang yang mondar-mandir—yang tidak ia ketahui. Setelah itu pandangannya terhalang oleh tembok kayu.

"Saya permisi, Nona." Ucap pelayan itu lembut sambil mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Sekarang, Naruto berpikir keras tentang benda yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa benda itu ada. Yang ia tahu, cerita turun temurun dari keluarganya, hanya ada satu benda yang bisa menyelamatkan manusia dari ras vampir. Dari cerita-cerita itu pula, hanya keluarga kerajaan terpilih yang bisa memakai benda itu. Benda itu berbentuk akar pendek yang menjulur keluar dengan rapi, berwarna perak. Setidaknya itu cerita dari Ibunya sewaktu dia kecil. Namun untuk tiga abad terakhir benda itu hilang dari kerajaan. Setelah itu, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita tentang benda itu. Tapi, apa benar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tadi adalah benda dari cerita tersebut? Sebuah benda, yang bisa menyelamatkan manusia dari vampir ganas yang dengan keji menyerang kerajaannya. Apa benar? Tapi dengan cara yang bagaimana benda itu bisa menyelamatkan manusia? Dan kenapa benda itu ada disini? Apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke? Bukankah benda itu sudah hilang dari kerajaan? Apa jangan-jangan?

Mata Naruto membelalak, ia bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mata dan tangannya mencari sebuah buku yang telah ia bawa dari rumahnya yang ia sisipkan diantara baju-bajunya di lemari.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menuruni tangga menghampiri Itachi. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Itachi yang mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisakah kau menutup hidungmu itu." Ucap Sasuke bagaikan pertanyaan yang merujuk ke pernyataan.

"Pantas saja kau menentang Ayah. Ternyata begini aromanya." Ledek Itachi yang masih menahan aroma yang diciumnya.

"Jangan menilai dia dari aroma! Dan jangan pernah kau mendekatinya, bahkan menatap saja jangan sekalipun kau melakukannya." Sasuke kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hoo.. Rupanya begitu.. Ternyata adikku ini vampir yang posesif dengan cintanya."

Sasuke terkesiap. Tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk membahas masalah itu lebih lama.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Ayah menyuruhmu masuk ke wilayah mereka."

"Apa?! Apa ayah sudah gila!" Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, "Bukankah dirimu saja sudah cukup?"

"Mereka telah mengetahui pedang itu."

Sasuke membelalak.

"Dan mereka semakin mengganas. Obito terserang. Jika disana tidak ada Rin, mungkin Obito sudah jadi tanah. Aku harus mengurus pedang itu."

"Sial!" Sasuke mendecak.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, akan kupastikan mereka tidak sampai kesini."

"Hn. Jangan sampai _ingatan mereka_ kembali." Sasuke mengangguk dan Itachi menghilang.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Halo, ogenki desu ka?**

 **Semoga kalian baik.** **Dan semoga otak kalian juga baik pas baca ini fic. Untuk di chap ini visi misi mereka udah muncul dengan samar-samar.**

 **Tebak-tebak sajalah kalian wahai manusia.** **:v**

 **Dan untuk sekarang, saya pikir alurnya akan jadi fleksibel (?)**

 **Bisa jadi alur cepat ataupun lambat, atau kalau ada kemungkinan jadi maju dan mundur. /cantik..cantik.. / digampar**

 **Jadi maafkan saya jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda.** **:v**

 **Terus, untuk selanjutnya akan ada hal yang entahlah itu tersirat atau tersurat mengenai para vampir.**

 **So, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^^ /tebar bunga**

 **/mohonmaafjikamasihadatypolagimalesngoreksi xD**

 **Mau review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raceme**

 **Naruto ⸺ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Raceme ⸺ Zuihara Ame**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **awas ranjau typo, OOC-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Recover

Sasuke tampak was-was dengan situasi sekarang. Ia benar-benar harus memperhatikan betul apa yang ada 1 kilometer di depan mata kelamnya. Karin sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tempat penyimpanan pedang itu. Jika ia membuat satu kesalahan saja, dia akan terendus. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat. Benar saja kalimat Karin, salah satu vampir mengendus pergerakan Sasuke. Kini satu vampir berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hooh, Uchiha," vampir itu memutari tubuh Sasuke, "sampai sekarang pun aku masih heran. Kenapa Uchiha tidak menerima saja tawaran musim lalu," vampir itu berhenti di belakang Sasuke. Mengendus tengkuk Sasuke dalam. "Dan, lihatlah. Satu keluarga menjadi pemberontak."

Manik hitam Sasuke tetap menatap lurus, hanya tangannya yang bergerak untuk menyingkirkan kepala vampir itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku masih menyentuhmu dengan halus jangan sampai kita mengeluarkan kuku," ucap Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hmm..., anak baik. Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan didikannya yang baik," vampir itu membelakangi Sasuke, "tapi sayang, dia benar-benar kurang waspada."

Satu serangan ke leher Sasuke di layangkan. Terlambat sedikit saja Sasuke akan menjadi batu dingin yang dipukul bisa pecah. Sasuke berhasil menyerang balik.

"Lalu dia yang tidak berhati-hati juga akan tumbang." Sasuke menyeringai kemudian melewati vampir berambut setengah hitam setengah putih itu.

"Nikmati kebekuanmu, Zetsu."

"Si-al!" Zetzu kaku. Satu jarum menancap di dahi Zetzu.

"Endusanmu tidak secepat gerakanku." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Zetzu yang tak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon hutan dan muncul 200 meter dihadapan para vampir penjaga pintu masuk gua. Dia berjalan pelan. Lima vampir penjaga yang melihat Sasuke menyerang. Sasuke mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam gua. Tidak ada api penerang. Sasuke berjalan lurus. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sini. Ini aneh. Seharusnya jika pedang itu memang penting kenapa tidak disembunyikan di tempat yang lebih tertutup?

Tempat ini adalah gua sebelah barat, diselimuti oleh hutan berisikan pohon dengan tinggi minimal 20 meter. Tempat lembab dan manusia tidak bisa masuk karena tidak ada jalan. Tapi itu adalah perihal yang mudah bagi vampir, pohon adalah penunjang pergerakan mereka.

Sasuke masih tetap waspada, karena ini benar-benar aneh. Dia sudah menelusuri lorong gua tapi tidak ada satu pun vampir yang menjaga pedang itu. Bahkan kini Sasuke bisa melihat pedang itu tergelatak begitu saja di atas batu besar datar di pojok gua yang diterangi dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui lubang di atas gua. Dia juga tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun. Ah, begitu mudahnya mengambil pedang itu. Satu langkah Sasuke menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, satu tusukan menembus perut Sasuke. Tangannya refleks menyentuh benda yang tembus menancap diperutnya, begitu pula pandangannya. Untuk sekarang masih belum ada kebekuan yang terjadi di perutnya.

Seringaian licik terlihat dari belakang tengkuk Sasuke dibarengi dengan kekehan renyah.

"Selamat, kau masuk perangkap. Bukankah saudari angkatmu itu sudah memperingatimu, hm?"

"Dasar keparat!" desis Sasuke.

"Dari dulu memang begitu, bukan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Tidakkah kalian sudah sejahtera?"

Luka di perut Sasuke membuat retakan kecil.

"Ahahahahahaha. Tenang, kau tidak akan hancur lebur," vampir itu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya keras. "Sejahtera? Apanya yang sejahtera kalau kami hanya bisa menjadi vampir pendusta seperti kalian. Sebaiknya tanyakan pada dirimu, sebenarnya kau itu apa!" Vampir itu menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil melepas pedang yang menancap pada perut Sasuke. Sasuke hendak ambruk, tapi ia masih bertahan.

"Sasuke, vampir bangsa Uchiha. Tak kusangka aku bisa menusukmu. Apakah kau benar-benar Uchiha? Aku jadi ragu. Pasalnya Uchiha itu sangat cepat dan dihormati. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih kuhormati selain pamanmu."

"Cih! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

"Terserahmu. Aku hanya ingin berkata seperti itu. Apa kau mau mengambil pedang itu?" Vampir tersebut menunjuk ke arah pedang berwarna perak.

"Silakan saja ambil, tapi...," vampir itu kembali berada di hadapan Sasuke, ia langsung menghempaskannya pada dinding gua hingga dinding itu retak dan berlubang. Vampir itu menghampiri Sasuke dan merobek baju Sasuke, menuhunuskan pedang lagi di perut bagian kanan Sasuke. Retakan di perut Sasuke melebar. Vampire itu mengatup rahang Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih, dia menendang kuat-kuat perut vampir di hadapannya hingga vampir itu menjauh 100 meter.

"Hmm, ternyata kau masih mempunyai enaga untuk menendangku" Vampir itu berdiri sembari menyeringai.

Ia kembali menyerang Sasuke, menghantam Sasuke dengan pukulan di perut retak Sasuke membuat retakan semakin melebar, melayangkan Sasuke ke sembarang arah hingga tubuh Sasuke berbenturan dengan dinding gua lagi. Sasuke meringis menahan rasa sakit. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa melawan. Rasa sakit menusuk ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Kau kesakitan? Jelas, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pedang Ash."

Sasuke menggeram. Retakan-retakan itu semakin menjalar ke dada dan kakinya. Pukulan kembali dilayangkan, namun tatapan mata Sasuke tetap menuju ke arah vampir di depannya.

"Aku benar-benar suka dengan tatapanmu itu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhnya barang seujung kuku pun!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan mantap.

"Haahh! Silakan saja kau berkata seperti itu sebanyak yang kau mau di neraka!" Vampir itu hendak memotong leher Sasuke namun pedang itu berhenti saat menembus satu sentimeter dan menimbulkan retakan kecil di sana.

"Aku akan berkata seperti itu meskipun aku di neraka. Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke megambil pedang yang kini tergeletak di tanah. Vampir yang memegang pedang tadi langsung beku seperti seperti batu. Jarum-jarum kecil menancap di titik vital vampir tersebut.

"Jangan remehkan Uchiha yang bergerak cepat."

Sasuke mengambil pedang perak di sudut gua, kemudian menghancurkan batu berbentuk _manusia_ yang ada dihadapannya, meninggalkan gua yang retak dan ada beberapa bagian yang sudah runtuh.

Ia tak bisa bergerak cepat seperti biasanya karena luka di perutnya. Malam menjadi dini hari, hujan mulai mengguyur, tanah menjadi lumpur, hutan bertambah dingin, namun masih belum bisa menandingi dingin kulit Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 1.30 dini hari Naruto masih memeluk dirinya sendiri di depan tungku api yang menyala dekat tangga utama. Sepi, para pelayan sudah tidur. Ia memikirkan maksud Sasuke memberitahu kalung itu. Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung itu? Apakah ada hubungannya?

BRAK!

Naruto langsung menoleh pada arah pintu. Sasuke ambruk disana. Naruto bergerak menghampiri. Matanya sedikit membelalak sepersekian detik lalu membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Ia memapah Sasuke ke kursi panjang depan tungku.

Naruto melepas mantel basah berwarna hitam yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya begitu manik sapirnya tertuju pada baju Sasuke yang sobek dan luka di perut serta retakan yang menjalar. Naruto hendak mengambil dua pedang yang diikat di pinggang Sasuke, tapi tangan Naruto ditepis Sasuke.

"Jangan disentuh." Sasuke meletakkan dua pedang itu di lantai.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Diam, duduk saja disini."

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit mereka diam. Sesekali Naruto melihat retakan di tubuh Sasuke yang menyatu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto berbicara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari api yang berpijar. Hening.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Hening lagi.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan kalung itu kepadaku? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" lanjut Naruto.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah tahu."

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya."

"Jangan berpura-pura."

"Aku memang mengetahui kalung itu, tapi aku tidak tahu maksudmu. Aku tidak tahu maksud kalian." Naruto kembali meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi lagi pada keluargaku dan rakyat..."

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menderita lebih daripada ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan dan apa yang sebenarnya ayah lakukan. Ayah memberitahu tanaman yang bisa membunuh bangsamu, pastinya kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Hening kembali menjalar diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara peletikan api yang terdengar. Sasuke masih diam tidak berkutik apapun. Ia menatap lurus ke arah api, tatapannya tetap dingin seperti biasa. Naruto mengembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Setidaknya berbicaralah padaku, _Teme_. Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah."

Naruto merunduk, membenamkan wajahnya. Luka Sasuke hampir menutup sepenuhnya, ia mendekat pada Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Naruto kemudian mengelus punggung Naruto pelan. Naruto langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sedikit lama mereka berposisi seperti itu hingga Naruto berhenti menangis. Sasuke membawa Naruto ke pangkuannya. Sasuke memangku Naruto dari belakang, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan, dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto. Menghirup aroma Naruto yang seperti obat candu. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Aku..." Sasuke angkat bicara dengan pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar telinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Jika hal itu terjadi, itu menjadi ketakutan terbesarku. Lebih baik aku hancur lebur daripada kau meninggalkanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Naruto diam. Dia hanya mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku memang bersalah, Naruto. Memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Aku memang egois."

Satu kayu bakar patah dan menimbulkan suara peletikan yang berbeda dari peletikan lain. Naruto menolehkan wajah, ia bisa melihat raut muka Sasuke. Disana dingin dan lemah.

"Dari dulu kau selalu egois, Sasuke. Aku selalu tidak bisa lari dari egoismu. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Maaf, belum saatnya kau untuk tahu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Naruto mengahadap kembali ke arah api.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini. Tetaplah disini. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Apakah kau akan bisa mengurung Naruto?" ujar Naruto diikuti kekehan kecil.

"Tentu. Aku adalah Sasuke. Ingatlah itu, Tuan Putri." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto singkat.

"Tuan Putri ini tidak akan menyerah, Vam—"

Belum sempat Naruto menghabiskan kalimatnya, Sasuke menghisap darah Naruto di perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Pir! Aaahgh~"

Beberapa teguk darah sudah masuk ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Naruto mendongak bertumpuan pada pundak Sasuke.

Selesai meneguk darah Naruto Sasuke menjilat dan mencium leher Naruto. Naik ke dagu dan berakhir pada bibir Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto awalnya bungkam, namum Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga memberikan akses lidah Sasuke untuk masuk.

Darah yang ada pada bibir Naruto juga tak luput dari lidah Sasuke. Naruto membalas lumatan Sasuke. Suhu dingin Sasuke merasuk pada mulut Naruto. Lumat dan melumat mereka lakukan hingga jam dinding tua berdentang menandakan pukul 2 dini hari, dan suara peletikan api yang mulanya pengisi hening kini sudah tak mereka dengar lagi, digantikan oleh suara hati yang sedang bercumbu diri.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Halo haloo~~ Jumpa lagi dengan saya dengan apdetan cerita yang rupanya tenggelam (?) Hahahaha. xD**

 **Maaf minna apdetnya lamaaaaaaa. Kenapa lama? Dichapter ini jujur saya bingung, ini mau diapain, padahal kerangkanya udah ada. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Well yeah, apakah kalian tahu cerita ini akan dibawa kemana? Maksud si vampir ini ketahuan nggak? Hahahaha. xD**

 **Wait for next chapter, Baby. /peluk cium**

 **Makasih sudah baca. ^^ /maafkalaumasihadatyponya**

 **Mind to review? Douzo~**


	5. Chapter 5

Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih memandang takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak percaya. Semasa hidup, belum pernah ia melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini.

Harum yang menguar pada hidungnya begitu menenangkan, ia bagai melayang. Kulitnya disapu lembut oleh angin yang berembus. Matanya benar-benar dimanja. Hamparan ladang penuh dengan kedamaian dan keindahan. Kupu-kupu terbang kesana-kemari. Ia merasa bahagia, bebannya terasa terangkat.

Bunga-bunga tersebar luas mengelilinya. Ia bak di surga.

Jari kaki mungilnya mengelus rumput. Ia sedikit menjinjing rok panjangnya, memperhatikan jari kakinya yang bergerak.

Senyum lebar tak luput dari paras _ayu_ nya. Ia tertawa lepas. Kemudian ia berlari kecil, lama-kelamaan ia berlari kencang sambil tertawa seraya merentangkan tangan—membelah ribuan bunga.

Dadanya naik turun, napasnya terpacu. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

Ia berputar. Matanya tak melepas tiap inchi pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Dunia serasa milik sendiri.

"Kau bahagia, Naruto?" Seseorang tersenyum lembut di belakang gadis itu.

Gadis itu berbalik, "Eh, Anda tahu nama saya?" kemudian terkejut.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu."

"Um … Anda siapa?"

"Aku?" Wanita itu mendekat.

"Wah, warna rambutmu mirip dengan warna rambut ibuku!"

"Dengan Kushina?"

"Anda tahu ibu saya juga?"

"Dia keluargaku."

"Berarti Anda juga keluarga saya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto lembut.

Kini hanya desiran angin yang terdengar. Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana. Napasnya masih naik turun karena _euphoria_. Perasaannya masih gembira, namun bingung ketika ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah itu.

"Semoga hidupmu selalu bahagia, Naruto." Wanita itu tersenyum simpul sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam.

Tangan Naruto membalas genggaman wanita itu, rasanya hangat, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa akan kehilangan wanita di hadapannya.

"Anda siapa?" Naruto mencoba untuk kembali mengetahui siapa wanita di depannya ini.

Angin kencang berembus.

"Anda siapa?" suara Naruto seperti tertahan. Ia ingin menaikkan suaranya lagi.

"Anda siapa?"

Angin semakin berembus kencang. "Anda siapa?!" Naruto berteriak.

Tapi wanita itu tak bergerak sama sekali, ia masih tersenyum simpul sambil memejamkan mata.

"Anda siapa?!" teriakan Naruto lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tapi apapun yang ada disana seolah tak memperhatikan keberadaan Naruto. Hanya Naruto sendiri yang berteriak-teriak tanpa dipedulikan, semua yang ada di sekeliling Naruto seolah tuli. Naruto mencoba berteriak kembali, namun sama saja.

Hanya deru angin yang semakin keras yang dapat ia rasakan dan dapat ia dengar. Sedangkan wanita itu ditarik oleh angin bersama teriakan Naruto yang terakhir kali. Naruto menggenggam erat, tapi entah kenapa genggamannya terasa sia-sia. Seolah-olah ia hanya menggenggam angin.

Wanita itu lepas dari genggaman Naruto. Ia semakin menjauh. Naruto berusaha meraih, namun angin menghalangi tangannya. Angin menjadi lebih kencang. Wanita itu menjauh dan semakin jauh. Rambut wanita itu dan rambut kuning Naruto berterbangan karena angin. Bunga-bunga juga ikut berterbangan, mereka lepas dari tangkainya. Naruto berputar, memperhatikan sekeliling. Tiba-tiba hatinya sakit.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak!" Naruto berteriak.

Matanya memancarkan keputusasaan. Ia melihat semua bunga berubah. Bunga yang berterbangan tiba-tiba meleleh. Warnanya merah bagai darah.

Langit yang berwarna biru cerah menjadi merah gelap. Pun awan yang semula putih menjadi merah. Kini hanya ada satu warna yang mengelilingi Naruto.

Naruto berlari menuju wanita berambut merah itu. Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, namun kaki Naruto dicekal oleh cairan dari lelehan bunga itu. Kakinya melekat pada tanah karena tanah juga mengisap kakinya. Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Naruto," suara wanita itu terdengar lembut. Bersama dengan suara wanita itu angin kencang berhenti.

Naruto mendongak sambil berusaha melepas kakinya.

"Jangan pergi!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi." Wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Meski mata Naruto berlinang air mata, ia masih bisa melihat sesuatu yang menjuntai ke bawah dan mengerlipkan cahaya.

Seketika, mata Naruto membulat.

"Kalung ini sebaiknya tak boleh kau gunakan. Ketahuilah dirimu sendiri kalau kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa maksud Anda?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Angin kencang kembali bertiup. Wanita itu menghilang. Langit dan awan yang berwarna merah bergerak cepat.

Air merah itu tak mencengkeram kaki Naruto lagi, serta tanah yang memuntahkan kaki Naruto ke permukaan. Naruto terjatuh. Tangannya menyentuh tanah yang berwarna merah.

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar tawa. Tawa dari anak-anak. Disusul tawa lainnya yang sama ketika ia dengar saat festival kerajaan.

Diantara tawa itu, hanya Naruto yang menangis. Ia terisak,. Hatinya masih sakit. Air mata belum berhenti menetes. Ia meringkuk dalam, memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Mungkinkan kalung yang disebut wanita itu sama dengan kalung yang ditunjukkan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu?

"AARRGGHH!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil meneteskan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raceme**

 **Naruto ― Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Raceme ― Zuihara Ame**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **awas ranjau typo, ooc-ness, dan lain sebagainya**

 **~selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona!"

Seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan kamar Naruto langsung masuk ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak.

Pelayan itu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Naruto sudah terduduk, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin banjir, pandangannya takut, napasnya terengah-engah hingga membuat bahunya naik turun.

Dengan segera, pelayan itu memberi air putih yang sudah tersedia di nakas kepada Naruto. Naruto meminumnya perlahan, setelah itu memberikan kembali kepada pelayan. Pelayan wanita itu menyimpan air putih yang telah diminun Naruto di atas nakas.

Kemudian pelayan itu mengelus punggung Naruto dengan halus. Berangsur-angsur napas Naruto normal.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan itu khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk lemah tanpa berkata.

"Apa benar?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Akan saya bawakan air hangat, barangkali Anda membutuhkannya."

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pelayan itu pergi. Mata Naruto masih memancarkan ketakutan. Ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan.

Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes.

Pelayan itu datang lagi, meletakkan air hangat di samping air putih dingin.

"Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu saja," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Baik, Nona," pelayan itu mengangguk, "Saya permisi."

Bersama dengan pintu ditutup, tangisan Naruto pecah.

Mimpi itu seakan nyata. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya benar-benar bahagia. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang berembus menerjang rambutnya, hamparan bunga yang luas nan indah, serta gelak tawa mereka. Ia bisa merasakan, membau, melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Naruto juga merasakan kebahagiaan itu terenggut dengan jelas tanpa ada buram sekalipun.

Semua itu benar-benar terasa nyata.

Begitu juga dengan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto bingung, atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu kenapa hatinya masih sakit meskipun dia sudah bangun. Dadanya sesak bagai ditindih berton-ton besi baja.

Dingin, sesak, menyakitkan.

Naruto cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Jam dinding tua di ruang tengah berdentang. Dentangannya terdengar hingga kamar Naruto—menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku harus ke rumah." Naruto segera mengenakan mantel birunya, dan tas kain kecil yang ia ikatkan pada pinggang, juga sepatu tebal. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia meneguk habis air hangat yang disediakan pelayan tadi.

Tangannya akan memutar knop pintu, tapi tertahan.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu?"

Naruto menghela napas perlahan. Rasa takut akan ketahuan hinggap dibenaknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak takut dengan apapun dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Knop pintu diputar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya sedikit, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _Kalung itu pasti di sana._

Dirasa aman, ia segera berjalan cepat—namun penuh hati-hati—menuju salah satu ruangan.

Rumah besar ini benar-benar sepi. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum detik yang menggema, dan ada lilin yang menyala di beberapa sudut.

Naruto memutar knop pintu dengan sangat pelan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, takut kalau ia akan ketahuan Sasuke, atau lebih parahnya Sasuke ada di ruangan itu. Matanya sedikit memejam, pintu yang tengah ia buka menimbulkan sedikit derit suara.

 _Kami-sama…_

Setelah pintu terbuka, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Ia lega ketika tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

Naruto langsung menuju meja di sudut ruangan tempat Sasuke menyimpan kotak yang berisi kalung itu dan mengambilnya.

 _Syukurlah, kalungnya ada. Aku harus segera membawa ini ke rumah dan menceritakan semuanya pada ibu._

Ketika Naruto hendak menuju lorong yang menghubungkan tempat persediaan makanan dan pintu belakang, ia melihat dua pelayan yang sedang membuat adonan di dapur.

Kedua pelayan yang notabenenya vampir—dengan segala kepekaannya akan kehadiran orang lain langsung menolehkan kepala pada pintu dapur.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, Nona, kenapa nona ada di sini?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik.

"Kenapa kalian ada di dapur sepagi ini?"

"Ini memang tugas kami, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa nona akan pergi?" selidik pelayan satunya. Matanya bergulir dari atas hingga bawah tubuh Naruto yang memakai mantel, tas kecil yang diikatkan dipinggang, dan sepatu tebal.

"Ya," Naruto masuk dapur, "Dan tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun. Apalagi pada Sasuke. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Naruto tegas.

Kedua pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Ingat! Jangan bilang pada siapapun!"

"Baik, Nona," sahut kedua pelayan itu.

Naruto beranjak dari dapur, menuju lorong, memasuki ruang persediaan makanan, kemudian menuju pintu belakang.

Sebenarnya ia amat panik ketika ketahuan oleh pelayan, namun ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara pada pelayan.

Naruto tahu betul bahwa peringatan tadi tidak akan dituruti begitu saja oleh pelayan. Secara, mereka adalah vampir yang bisa membaca pikiran vampir lain atau telepati, sehingga akan ada orang yang tahu kalau Naruto pergi meninggalkan mansion itu. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang penting ia bisa ke rumahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kudanya, ia pergi dari mansion menuju ke arah utara, ke istana.

"Sungguh gadis pemberani."

Seringaian lebar milik seseorang yang tengah duduk di atap mansion terbentuk dengan sempurna. Kemudian dia menghilang bersama dengan awan yang kembali membelah diri untuk menampakkan sinar bulan.

Naruto memacu kudanya dengan cepat meski jalan hutan hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan. Ia tak menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menusuk ke tulang. Yang ia pikirkan hanya cepat sampai di istana.

Sedari ia keluar dari mansion, perasaanya sama sekali tidak enak. Ia gelisah, takut terjadi apa-apa, tapi segera ia tepis dan meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kumohon, lindungi aku," Naruto bergumam sambil terus berdoa dalam hatinya.

Naruto juga cukup sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah salah. Tapi apapun kesalahan itu akan sangat berharga jika dia bisa membuahkan hasil. Ya, setidaknya hingga ia tahu apa maksud dari mimpinya jika ia bercerita pada sang ibu.

Kudanya ia pacu lebih cepat. Membelah rumput setinggi kurang dari satu meter dan gelapnya hutan. Ketika sampai di perbatasan hutan dan kota, ia lebih memberanikan diri. Pasalnya, ia takut jika harus melihat darah yang menggenang atau bekas darah yang menempel di tiap dinding rumah yang ada di kota seperti saat Naruto _bisa_ pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas pelan, menata hati. Matanya tak terlalu ia tujukan pada bangunan yang ada di kota, melainkan pada jalan yang lengang dan gelap. Jalanan ini tidak seperti jalanan kota yang ramai kala dulu—saat festival kerjaan digelar. Naruto masih ingat bahwa dia bisa melihat senyum cerah anak-anak, kios pernak-pernik maupun makanan yang dibuka di pinggir jalan, serta hiasan yang tergantung di setiap sudut kota. Begitu meriah, penuh kehangatan, penuh kebahagiaan, serta suka cita.

Tidak seperti jalanan kota yang tengah ia lewati sekarang ini. Naruto benar-benar merasa bahwa ia hidup hanya sendiri. Sebatang kara, merasakan dingin, kelaparan, dan kesepian yang teramat sangat.

Mata Naruto terpejam sesaat. Mengenyahkan segala macam perasaan dan pikiran yang hinggap di benak dan otaknya.

"Tuan Putri tidak pantas untuk takut," ucapnya mantap seraya memegang kuat tali kekang kuda.

Naruto mulai memasuki wilayah istana. Di gerbang pertama, tak ada api penerang. Gelap, seperti keadaan kota yang baru dilaluinya. Dikegelapan itu pula, lima pasang mata mengintai sang putri dari radius masing-masing 500 meter. Mereka benar-benar mengintai musuh dengan cermat. Memanfaatkan suatu kelemahan manusia—dan _keingintahuan_ manusia. Apalagi dengan mangsa buruan yang ada di hadapannya. Hmm…. Benar-benar menggoda selera, _pasti lezat_.

Sedangkan, sang tuan putri terus melanjutkan pacuan kudanya. Melewati jembatan 300 meter untuk bisa sampai di gerbang kedua—gerbang utama. Ada dua api penerang yang menyala, dua lainnya mati. Saat sampai dan hendak turun dari kuda, Naruto dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas, Naruto hanya menerka, apakah yang ada di hadapannya ini vampir atau manusia?

Jantung Naruto berdetak hebat. Keringat dingin mulai menetes, tangannya dingin bagai es, ia juga susah untuk sekadar menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya masih sanggup bergerak. Ia turun dari kuda, melangkah kecil ke depan. Mempersempit jaraknya dengan seseorang yang masih berjalan ke arahnya.

Napasnya tak teratur, namun ia berusaha agar bahunya tidak terlihat naik-turun.

Ia merutuki kakinya yang masih saja melangkah maju.

"AAAHH!"

Naruto kaget hingga matanya memejam sekilas, kemudian membuka lagi.

"Aku lega, ternyata Tuan Putri. Saya pikir Anda siapa."

Naruto mengembuskan napas. Ternyata yang ada di depannya adalah Yamato, bawahan Kakashi.

"Maaf membuat Anda takut, Naruto-sama." Yamato sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamato-san. Anda pasti juga takut," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apalagi dengan _keadaan_ yang seperti ini."

"Saya mengerti, Naruto-sama."

Yamato memegang tali kekang kuda. "Mari masuk, Naruto-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan diikuti oleh Yamato sambil menuntun kuda Naruto. Setelah Yamato mengaitkan tali kuda pada tempatnya, ia menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada di lorong menuju pintu utama.

"Yamato-san, apa orang-orang di sini baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka baik, Naruto-sama."

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari Naruto. Ia fokus berjalan. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Yamato pun enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenaknya, namun ia urungkan.

Saat sampai di aula utama, Naruto sedikit menoleh pada Yamato dan kembali menatap ke depan tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Yamaton-san …" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, nampak tak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkan, "Sudah berapa lama Yamato-san ada di istana?" Naruto berjalan lebih lambat.

Yamato tersenyum, "Sudah tiga generasi dari keluarga saya yang mengabdi pada istana. Saya sudah tinggal di kawasan istana dan membantu di bagian belakang sudah dari kecil."

"Oh, begitu …. Em, apa Yamato-san mengenal nenek saya?"

"Ah, maksud Anda Uzumaki Mito-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya."

Beliau adalah ratu yang sangat ramah dan menyukai anak-anak. Tapi sayang, beliau harus meninggalkan dunia saat melahirkan ratu." Suara Yamato sedikit merendah di kalimat terakhir.

Mata Naruto menjadi sayu.

"Sejak saat itu, istana benar-benar merasa kehilangan."

"Tapi, Yamato-san…" Naruto berhenti, pun diikuti Yamato.

"Iya, Tuan Putri?"

"Ah, tidak jadi. Maaf, saya membuka kenangan lama Yamato-san."

Yamato kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kenangan memang seharusnya diceritakan."

Dengan selesainya percakapan itu, mereka juga tiba di tempat persembunyian istana. Penjaga yang bertugas di depan pintu heran, namun mereka membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Yamato.

Saat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, satu pelayan dan salah seorang yang disayanginya terkejut.

"Naruto!"

"Kak Kurama!" Naruto menghampiri kakaknya, begitu pula dengan Kurama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini di jam sepagi ini?"

"Itu mudah." Naruto memeluk Kurama, dan dibalas oleh Kurama. Sepersekian detik setelah melepas rasa rindunya, Naruto melepas pelukan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ujar Yamato sopan sambil menunduk kemudian meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan pelayan tadi.

"Apa ibu masih tidur?"

"Iya." Kurama mengangguk.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan ibu. Sekarang," ucap Naruto dalam.

Kurama tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang mengambil kontrol penuh agar segera bergerak, sedangkan pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang: Naruto ada di sini pukul empat pagi.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya, Kurama mengetuk pintu dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Kushina bangun pertama kali kala ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Tanpa membangunkan sumaminya, ia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Belum sempat Kushina mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya dengan jelas, ia langsung diterjang pelukan erat dan isak tangis yang masuk dalam pendengarannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, isnting seorang ibu selalu benar. Ini adalah putrinya. Gelisah Kushina sejak tadi malam terjawab.

Kurama yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum tipis. Minato yang sedikit terganggu akhirnya cepat-cepat menyingkap selimut dan menghampiri.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Kushina mengelus rambut pirang dan punggung putrinya, sedangkan Naruto masih terisak dalam pelukan.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga isak tangis Naruto reda. Setelah itu, Kushina membawa Naruto duduk di tepian kasur.

Kurama yang di depan pintu ikut masuk, disusul dengan Minato yang berbalik mengikuti mereka setelah ia menutup pintu kamar.

"Sekarang, ceritakan. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Hm?" Kushina menghapus jejak air mata Naruto sambil menatap lembut, meminta penjelasan.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan ibunya.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu seorang wanita," ujar Naruto, lalu ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Dipandanginya satu per satu wajah keluarganya, mulai dari kakaknya, kemudian ayahnya, dan terakhir ibunya.

Naruto meraih kantung kecil yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, kemudian mengambil kalung perak yang ia simpan di sana. Naruto menunjukkan kalung itu pada mereka. Mata mereka membulat sempurna, lebih-lebih Kushina dan Minato.

"Wanita itu menunjukkan kalung ini padaku. Ia memiliki warna rambut seperti ibu. Saat kutanya, ia mengaku kalau ia juga keluarga kita. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, karena ia hilang bersama angin dan awan merah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa itu hanya mimpi biasa atau bagaimana."

Mata Kushina panas, ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku takut. _Dia_ pernah marah kepadaku sambil menunjukkan kalung ini."

Naruto menunggu reaksi dari semuanya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa wanita itu, Bu?"

Kushina menggeleng lemah, kemudian mengelus rambut putrinya. Minato mendekat, jongkok di hadapan putrinya sambil memegang tangannya erat.

"Di-dia…"

"Kushina …" Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina, tatapannya sendu. Kushina diam, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ibu?"

"Ayah?"

"Ke-kenapa?" Naruto menahan napas.

Apa ini?

"Wanita itu siapa?"

Minato menunduk. Kushina membawa Naruto dalam dekapan, sedangkan Kurama tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Minato mengambil kalung yang digenggam Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau harus kembali ke sana." Minato berdiri, kemudian menyerahkan kalung itu pada Kurama.

"Antar dia kembali," ucap Minato pelan pada anak sulungnya, lalu mengajak Kurama keluar kamar.

"Naruto, dengarkan ibu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau tetaplah putri ibu."

Hatinya sesak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kalimat itu benar-benar ada di luar kepalanya. Tak sepadan dengan perkiraan dan harapan. Harus bagaimana lagi sekarang?

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu yang sejak tadi menggantung dan belum ada jawaban. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk menembus hawa dingin dini hari ternyata tak membuahkan hasil.

Harus apa ia sekarang?

Bahkan ibunya tak berkata apapun setelah kalimat itu terlontar.

"Aku memang anak putri ibu," gumamnya sama sekali tak terdengar.

Tangannya mengepal diatas dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali. Melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasa ketika dalam mimpi.

 _Manusia itu memang lemah._

Kenapa manusia harus merasakan rasa sesakit ini?

Sedih dan kecewa menjadi satu. Ibunya yang ia harapkan seakan-akan tak memberikan jalan.

Pagi hari yang mendung menjadikan hawa semakin dingin dan pandangan mata tertutup kabut. Kurama memacu kudanya pelan. Ada tali yang menghubungkan kuda yang ditungganginya dan kuda yang ditunggangi Naruto, menjadikan kuda mereka memliki jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Pemuda berambut jingga itu masih bisa mendengar isak tangis dari Naruto. Dari tadi dia menggigit bibir bawah agar mulutnya tak berkata-yang-tidak-tidak. Hanya ucapan menenangkan yang ia lontarkan agar adiknya berhenti terisak, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Hatinya bergemuruh, persis seperti gemuruh yang baru saja bersuara di langit.

Kurama tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya tak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Andai ia bisa, maka akan ia lakukan. Ayahnya memerintahkan untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ayahnya tak ingin kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Ia tidak ingin ego sang putri yang akan berimbas buruk pada diri sang putri sendiri. Karena Minato benar-benar tahu bagaimana putri kesayangannya.

"Kak …,"

Kurama sontak menoleh. "Ada apa, Naru?"

"Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku?"

Suara Naruto parau dan datar, tatapannya kosong.

Kurama menghentikan kudanya, kuda Naruto juga ikut berhenti. Kurama turun. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkat kedua tangnnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, ia menghampiri tangan kakaknya dan turun dengan _bantuan_ Kurama.

"Tolong."

Kurama mengembuskan napas, matanya kalut, frustasi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, mata biru lautnya mencari sesuatu dalam iris jingga kakaknya sambil memohon. Kurama mengusap rambut jingganya ke belakang menggunakan jari dengan kasar, kemudian memeluk adiknya. Naruto bingung, ia tak membalas pelukan sang kakak. Pelukan kakaknya sangat erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

Naruto menunduk, dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan sang kakak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan," ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengelus punggung Kurama. Bulir tangis sedikit kentara di kelopak mata Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi ini yang harus kami lakukan."

Kurama melepas pelukannya, kemudian mengelus kedua pipi Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, karena kau adalah Putri."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangannya. Air matanya menetes, tapi dengan lembut diusap oleh Kurama. Sungguh, manusia dengan segala perasaan dan kelemahannya.

"Sekarang, kita ke mansion Sasuke."

"Ya."

Kurama sudah naik kudanya setelah membantu Naruto naik ke kudanya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada Naruto sekilas, memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja, matanya bergulir pada tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram tali kekang kuda, serta melihat sekeliling hutan sejenak. Kurama kembali melihat ke depan, lalu memacu kudanya pelan.

Sepasang mata memandang mereka lapar. Kilau hazelnya kentara dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan; darah dan daging ada di depan mata.

Kukunya sampai menancap pada batang pohon dengan dalam. Hidungnya terus saja membau dengan rakus. Ia menahan agar lidahnya tak sampai menjulur.

Beberapa saat kemudian kawanannya hadir―sama seperti dia, kilat matanya pun sama. Mungkin ada sepuluh pasang mata dan sepuluh pasang taring tajam yang kelaparan.

Tanpa sinar matahari yang berarti, sarapan lezat ada di depan mata.

Sedetik kemudian, cabang-cabang pohon yang menjadi pijakan mereka kosong, digantikan dengan beberapa daun hijau yang gugur.

 **.**

 **.**

3 dini hari.

Fugaku tak habis pikir. Anaknya benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan. Dirinya yang keras kepala benar-benar menurun pada Sasuke.

Mengikat _dia_?

Yang benar saja!

Justru itu lebih berbahaya daripada keadaan yang sekarang. Vampir lain akan tahu, dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hal itu akan semakin menambah penciuman musuh. Memang benar apa yang dikatakn Sasuke, tapi tidak serta merta itu akan berhasil sempurna.

Argh! Bagus sekali!

Disaat waktu sudah mulai habis, dia dipusingkan dengan keputusan Sasuke, ditambah dengan Itachi yang membela Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke," Fugaku bersendekap dan tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, "Pikirkan lagi kenapa kau ingin mengikatnya."

"Sudah kuputuskan, Ayah. Itu keputusan akhirku."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi. "Aku yakin ini adalah cara terbaik. Ini juga strategi cadangan. Aku tahu bagaimana dia, karena dia adalah milikku."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di sana dengan segala pemikiran, sedangkan Fugaku sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ck, anak itu seenakknya saja!" Karin berteriak sambil menendang kursi di sampingnya. Itachi yang sedari tadi diam setelah membela Sasuke menghampiri Karin kemudian mengelus bahu Karin dari belakang.

"Sudah, biarkan. Dia bisa bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak," Itachi membalikkan tubuh Karin, "Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai saudarimu."

Karin mendesah sekaligus mengerang, ia tak tega. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat, pandangannya ia alihkan dari Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mata mereka akan berkilat, dan mereka juga memakan daging. Itu vampir baru tumbuh. Pasukan kelompok penyerang."

"Hawthorn manusia bisa berguna, tapi jika itu masuk dalam mulutnya. Dengan Ash, mereka akan menjadi tanah, tapi jika diberi liur sebangsanya, mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka bisa mati jika dipatahkan lehernya. Aku rasa, mereka akan ada dibarisan depan. Tadi malam Neji melihat salah satu dari mereka ke utara."

"Untuk sekarang, informasi itu yang kuperoleh. Oh, satu lagi, mereka liar, tampaknya si induk juga belum bisa mngendalikan."

Sasuke memngingat betul kalimat Shisui. Ini sesuai dengan perkiraan Itachi, Jadi benar, Obito dulu diserang oleh vampir baru ini.

Vampir baru itu akan menjadi hal yang berbahaya untuk sekarang. Apalagi untuk gadis itu. Sial!

Ia harus semakin menambah penjagaan. Gemuruh mulai terdengar. Perjalannannya mulai dihiasi oleh matatahari yang tertutupi mendung. Ia harus segera ke mansionnya.

Sasuke yakin dengan keputusannya. Benar, gadis itu akan lebih mudah diincar, tapi ia memiliki satu perlindungan.

Dia harus segera mengikat Naruto.

Sekarang Sasuke tiba di perbatasan hutan barat dan selatan. Perasaanya aneh, harusnya ia bisa mencium aroma Konan jari jarak sekian. Sasuke semakin menajamkan penciuman, dan semakin mempercepat pergerakan. Semakin dekat dengan hutan selatan, dan semakin dekat dengan pula dengan mansionnya, Namun ia tak merasakan―ah, baunya lemah, serta aura keberadaanya samar.

Sial!

Saat rintik hujan pertama turun, Sasuke sampai di depan mansionnya.

"Tuan!" pekik seorang pelayan dari pintu utama. Raut wajah pelayan itu bisa ditebak.

"Mereka diserang―" belum sampai pelayan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke pergi ke arah utara.

"ARGH!" teriak Sasuke saraya mematahkan dua pohon cemara di depannya. Tentunya untuk menyelamatkan _dia_ dari terkaman vampir liar.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Halo, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Ehehehe..**

 **Apakah ini sudah panjang? Saya memang berusaha untuk memanjangkan tiap chapter, tapi kemampuan saya masih bisa segini. Dan apakah ini membosankan? Maaf minna-san, saya masih belajar menulis. Heuheuheuu..**

 **Oke, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan fanfict ini. Memang, ini fanfict dengan genre "berat" pertama yang saya kerjakan. Saya tidak berharap terlalu banyak dengan fanfict ini. Tapi bukan berarti itu menjadi alasan saya untuk apdet lama. Karena well, saya lagi sibuk dengan "kehidupan nyata" dan problematika(?) penulisan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena lama sekali apdetnya. /nangis**

 **Lalu, saya juga tidak menyangka dengan fanfict ini: ternyata masih ada yang baca dan review! Saya sampe teriak waktu tau ada review di bulan Januari! Saya seneng banget. Oke, saya alay. Hahahaha~**

 **Terima kasih L, Inar Balok, cho, Vryheid, a, Sekun, cc, amura, akumputghhgghbhhhyyu7, surra-chan129, fellfree49 yang sudah review, dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah fav dan follow. Terima kasih juga untuk silent readers. /peluk kalian**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. /pundung**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^^**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Oh iya, saya ada akun wetpet, usernamenya animagnolia. Silakan mampir kalau berkenan. Di sana tulisan saya masih butuh saran dan kritik. Heuu..**

 **Dadaahh minna~**


End file.
